Sirius, The Human Empire
The Sirius Empire is a human-dominant empire that is North of the Kormathar Forest. The Sirius Empire's history dates back to the day of The Purge, which marks the new era that the Novul 'Tir region currently lives in. The Sirius Empire is currently under the rule of King Sirius Fale. The Sirius Empire is aggressive, militant and political in nature. Fighters and rogues of lawful or neutral alignments are commonly drawn to the Sirius. History 0 AP (The Purge) - 1 AP - The Purge has been nearly completed and most non-humans have been banished from the Northern region of Novul 'Tir. Lord Sirius Raussard, the leader of the Humans at the time, established the Sirius Empire. 141 AP - The north-eastern side of the Empire suffered a massive flooding. Almost two-third of the empire drowned beneath the mass of seawater, forcing the empire to fall back to what territory that is left. The empire was severely weakened, however the ruler of the time, Emperor Sirius Farun, survived, and the empire reestablished the Kingdom of Halthar as their new capital, renaming the kingdom into The Kingdom of New Sirius. 150 AP - Mage Lord Tiofal Rael separated Til 'Zen Citadel from the Sirius Empire, establishing the Magocracy of Til 'Zen Citadel. 160 AP - The Sirius Empire and Magocracy of Til 'Zen Citadel signed a truce and agreed to live in peace alongside one another. The Sirius Empire is now left with New Sirius, and thus the empire is reduced to the status of a Kingdom. On the same year, Emperor Sirius Farun passed on. His successor stepped up to the helm of what's left of the empire, and named himself King Sirius Fale. 179 AP - The Sirius Empire began the construction of the Wall of Purity at the Northern end of the Kormathar forest in order to assert dominance over the non-human dwellers of the Kormathar forest as well as the free cities at the South. Adventurers Adventurers of the Sirius Empire tends to serve as agents in militaristic activities, such as transporting military supplies, assisting in border skirmishes, as well as patrols. In times of conflict, adventurers are called back to New Sirius and are to assist in battles fought by the Empire. In the Sirius Empire, only those adventurers that have built a reputation for themselves are recognized by the citizens and nobles alike. Otherwise, adventurers are treated no different than regular soldiers. The Empire has an elite group of adventurers that has lasted across generations, which has kept the Empire alive against all who have attempted to drive off the Empire. Hierarchy Adventurers are able to climb up the rank ladder by building up their reputation in the Sirius Empire. # Rank 1: Cloak # Rank 2: Redknife # Rank 3: Stingblade # Rank 4: Warduke # Rank 5: Lioncrown Each rank has a corresponding rank plate to symbolize the adventurer's affiliation and rank. References Part of the information is derived from the D&D Adventurers League Faction Guide v7.1 "☀https://www.victoriaescapegames.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/DDAL_FACTION_GUIDE_v701.pdf" Category:Factions